


Agents In Black

by dyobrienz (Muffintine)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Men In Black AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffintine/pseuds/dyobrienz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent H looks like he swallowed a lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents In Black

"Agent S, meet your new partner, Agent H," Agent M says primly, flipping her long, strawberry curls over her shoulder as she gives them both a stern, _you two had better get along_ look before turning by her heel and stalking off.

Agent H looks like he swallowed a lemon. _Great_. It’s just Agent S’ luck that he’d get saddled with the Agent sporting a sour attitude. Though, really, he has no one to blame but himself—this is divine punishment for hitting on Agent M for the third time that week. He shrugs and holds out his hand anyway. “Yo," he says, grinning lopsidedly.

Agent H glares. “Stay out of my way," he snaps before scowling and stomping angrily past him.

"Well," Agent S grumbles, " _that_ could have gone better." He glares after Agent H’s retreating back. “Asshole," he whispers vehemently.

Agent H stops mid-stride to twist his head and glare back at him.

_Crap_. He heard him. Whatever, the stick in the mud deserves it.

If Agent S sticks out his tongue when Agent H turns around again well, that’s no one’s business but his.


End file.
